Tere bina jiya jaye na
by Kdlove-uall
Summary: continuation of jo tumko ho pasand...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note** - Guys...I dedicated my 50th story to Beloved **Aditya Sir** _aka_ **Abhijeet**…on his B'day…hope he live long nd God give him Healthy nd wealthy life…he gets everything in his life nd keep entertaining us for more 50-60 yrs **uske age its not possible na :'( **

Dedicate this to…to all my friends nd fans too…thanks a lot for with me for last 49 stories…

I published my first story on 27/9/12…before that I was silent reader for about one month nd reviewed as guest for few stories here…aur jaise jaise mujhe response milne laga maine age badti gaye…aur mere saath saath mere doston ki ginti bhi badti gayi…. yahan mujhe kuch achhe dost bhi mile…

Before starting this I would like to thanks to all -

** Special Thanks to my very own **Kamikaze me** _aka_ **KK, Dk** nd **Anjali** **Mahajan** for giving me these ideas**

**Love always **- 2k nd 2D…

**Love too** - 1 Dml, Am, Htms, Glnd, Rb , MCD ,Al , CAT, Dd nd Sd

Abb chaliye mere saath meri 49 stories ke safar par…aur main aapko bore nahin karna chahti if u have no time or u r not interested u can skip this part nd read my 50th story...I promise I would not mind at all

Duo nikle the Mumbai se door to mila unhe zakhmi ladka …aur phir **jab Duo bane doctor**…lekin baad mein wo ban gya **Duo's patient**…_**Nimo… **_Daya ke bhai ke roop mein kiya introduce…jis kuch logon ne pasand kiya aur kuch _ek _ne nahin….lekin story ko aap logon ne itna encourage kiya…wahan se shuru hua mera ye safar pahuncha agli kahaani par…

(Published -27/9/12) - character Nimo taken from _Mysterious mask_

Daya aur Abhi ka rishta uljha **Sir Vs Boss **ke chakkar mein…unki dosti par ayi aanch Chitrolle ke teeron se…lekin sambhaal liya Abhi ne samjhdaari se sab….

(Published-9/10/12)

Than I found about Abhrika…saw them again nd again nd watch old episodes…to I tried my hand in romantic stories….

Tarika aur Abhi nikle chutti par sagai ke baad…Tarika hui Abhi ke peeche lagi ladkiyon se pareshaan…to Abhi ne manaya Tarika ko ye gakar - **Meri Sohni**…_meri tamanna_…aur ant mein Tarika maan hi gayi…

(Published- 11/10/12)

Daya hua bimaar….jab Trilok se kiye the usne haath chaar… baad mein bana wo patient lekin darta tha doctor se aur hospital se…kyu ke uske ander tha ek bachha…lekin Abhi ne sambhala use…**Dr. Sameer** ne ki madad…aur Daya nikla apni takleef se…**Daya** -** The fighter banker… **Abhi-Daya ki dosti phir dikhi isme…isme introduce kiya maine… …sabko pasand aya…aur aaj kal sab bahut pasand kar rahe hain…jis se mujhe bahut khushi milti hai

(Published- 17/10/12) - set after - _hotel mystery_

Phir ek din Sonal ayi Daya ki life mein…Sonal yaad hai na…Bengali girl from (Kolkata mein target Daya)…jisne bachayi thi Daya ki jaan apne ghar mein paanah dekar…dono ne baanta apne gham ko aur Daya ne Sonal ko **My Dil goes mmm….**aur aap sab ka dil bhi dola ispar

(Published -29/10/12)- set after - _Kolkata mein target Daya…_

Daya hua rude Abhijeet se…apne attet ki kadvi sachhai Sonali ki yaad se darkar…aur jab usne manaya Daya ko pehle pyar se aur phir apne gusse se to Daya ne Abhi se kaha - **I am Sorry **- I am sorry Abhi-Daya ki anokhi dosti ki kahaani…jahan Abhijeet ne phir sambhala use ek bade bhai ki tarah…

(Published-2/11/12)

Udhar Daya hua pareshaan Nimo ko lekar…aur pareshaan ho utha uski harkatein dekh kar…lekin jo bhi tha…usne kaha - he is **My Bro**…is liye let me handle this…so he put him in rehab…aur bahar nikla us daladal se…jisme ki Abhi ne uski madad…kyu ke Daya bhi toot raha tha is sab se…Abhi ne sambhala dono ko…

(Published-12/11/12) - Continuation of - Duo's patient…

Phir ek raat bearish hui…Tarika miss karti hai Abhijeet ko gaati hui _haye haye ye majboori…_Abhijeet jo unke pati hone ke saath saath CID ke Sr. Inspector bhi hai…kaise fasa apni jaan aur duty ke beech mein…jab jaane lage to Tarika royi aur kaha - **Miss u**…jise aapne kaha love u…

(Published-27/11/12) - part of _My Dil goes mmm…._

Phir ek din jab CID team ne daraya bhoot bankar Freedy ko…wo bhi uski anniversary par…to ye din ban gya - **Freddy's memorable day**… (Published on- 29/11/12)

Uske baad phir se aya Chitrolle hamare duo ki life mein…aur phir se wahi hua dono ke beech aur Daya ne choda bureau…kyu ke dono ke beech aya - **Again Sir Vs Boss **wala chakkar…Abhi ne sambhala Daya ko…nahin dekh paya use toot te huae…aur aap bhi nai dekh sake…aur diye mujhe dher sare reviews…

(Published on- 11/12/12) - Continuation of - _Sir Vs boss…_

Ek din Sonal tooti apni zindagi ke kadve sach se aur doob gayi apne gham mein…Daya ne kiya use kiya hug…which was actually - **A needed hug…**aur kahi apne dil ki baat…jis se unka rishta hua aur majboot…

(Published 18/12/12) - part of _My dil goes mmm…_

Abhi aur Tarika gaye honeymoon par…aur Abhijeet ne kahi Tarika se apne dil ki baat ye gaakar -** Mere dil mein aaj kya hai…**_tu kahe to main bata du_…ise padha to sab ne lekin apne dil ki baat bataye kisi ne :P…aur ye likhi thi maine apni wahi sweet si pyari si friend ke kehne par… actually usne kuch aur likhne ke liye bola main samjha baithi kuch aur… aur ye ban gyi kuch aur hi :P…lekin jo bhi bani...achhi bani aur sabne pasand bhi ki…

(Published on-11/1/13) - Continuation of - _Meri Sohni…_

Phir Abhi aur Sameer ne manaya Daya ko…aur wo lauta wapis Bureau mein to sab ne dil khol kar kaha - **Welcome Back**

(Published on-22/1/13) - Continuation of _Again Sir vs boss…_

Aur ek din Abhi pahunch gya Tarika ke ghar mein aur chillane laga -Tarika bahar aao…cheekha ek Majnu ki tarah…aur Daya aur Tarika ne kaha -** Ye kya hua…**a comedy tadka of Abhi-Daya…

(Published on-25/1/13)

Phir ek udaasi bhaari daastan…Daya gya Abhi ko chodkar…uska bhudapa bana uske liye bojh bina apne Daya ke…Abhi ne kaha - **Oh jaan wale Alvida…**aur uske baad tyag diye apne pran…it was a tragic story…I wrote it in very sad mood when I lost my close relative dn put my tears and pain in this…

(Published on-28/1/13)

Than my lovely friend from FF suggest me to write something on our Dr. Salunkhe and his mysterious girlfriend…she gave me idea nd I penned her idea in my story…

tyar huae girl friend se milne ke liye…gaya **Dil to bachha hai g**…aur unka bachpna dekh kar aap bhi khoob khush huae aur mujhe bhi khush kiya aapne reviews se…

(Published on-31/1/13)

Rajat ne madad ki Vineet ki jab wo uljha Mohit se…aur use bachane aya Damodar Deshmukh…Rajat ne diya saath Vineet ka aur kaha…**Ye dosti…**_hum nahin chodenge_…aur aapne bhi unki is dosti ki kadar aur diye khoob sare reviews…

(Published on-5/2/13)

aur phir aapko yaad haiRajat Sir reh gaye the _Choclate murder_ mein apni story sunate sunate…Vineet aur Purvi ne to suna di thi…so majboor kiya dono ne sunane ke liye aur Rajat ne sunai **Rajat's choclate story**…jise padhkar aapka dil bhi machla choclate khane ke liye…aur mujhe mile reviews…wo bhi choclate ki tarah meethe meethe…

(Published on-7/2/13) - set after - _choclate murder_

Phir wapis pahunche Mumbai…Purvi ki jaan bachi to Rajat ne kiya apne pyar ka izehaar…love Guru Abhijeet ki advice par to Rajat ne kaha - **My heart is beating…**lekin Rajat ke liye jiska heart beat kar raha tha wo bhi aa pahunchi in love birds ki life mein banker _Vida_ aka _Vidu_…jise bahut pyar diya aap logon ne…aur isne dil jeeta hamare Vineet ka….aur inki kahaani age badi….

(Published on- 8/2/13) - set after - _Cid ki kidnapping_

Abhijeet hua apni deewani Roshni se pareshaan jo sue keh rahi thi - **Pyar tune kya kiya…**Abhi maan raha tha pane aap ko kasoorvar uski haalat ke liye to Tarika le ayi use apne ghar use theek karne ke liye…dekhiya kya kaamyaab ho pati hai wo apne mission mein…

(Published on-11/2/13) - set after _Abhijeet ki deewani_

Sonal dari apne attet se…aur Daya ne kaha - **Main hu na**…Daya ne thaama uska haath aur dono bandhe shaadi ke bandhan mein… (Published on- 11/2/13) - Continuation of _My Dil goes…_

Udhar ek din Nimo ne ki galti… Daya ne mara apna famous tamacha to Nimo bola - **Sorry Bhai**…Nimo toota apne dost ki maut se…Abhi-Daya ke beech padi daraar…Nimo ne karwai sulah…kuch logon ne kiya pasand khuli baaahon se to kuch ne bola sorry Kd…we can't read it but I didn't mind…jinhone padhi achha alga…

(Published on-13/2/13) - continuation of _my bro_

Kajal ne kiya apni health ki andekha…Sachin hua Kajal se naraaz lekin budhhu Kajal ko nai aya samjha ke - **Sachin ko gussa kyu aya**…aur uska gussa aap sab ko bahut pasand bhi aya

(Published on-14/2/13)

Virus ka rhasyae jaan ne ke liye Abhijeet aur Pankaj ban gaye - **Marko and Tarko**…

(Published on-19/2/13) - set after _virus ka Rhasya_

Ek din Vineet khush hua apne cousin Rohit ke ane se…Rajat ke saath pahuncha ghar to paya he got brutally murdered...toot gya wo uski maut se…Rajat ne sambhala **Wounded **Vineet ko…aur Vineet ne liya apne bhai ki maut ka badla…CID ki madad se…

(Published on- 20/2/13)

Abb Pankaj a hi gya meri story mein to socha hamare Freddy aur Pankaj jab dono ek saath mil jayenge to kya hoga…Dhamaal dono darpok darpok yehi sochkar likhi…

Freddy aur Pankaj gaye ek sunsaan ghar mein kuch dhoondne aur awaaz ayi - **Gumnaam hai koi…**badnaam hai koiaur ye Gumnaam- Badnaam kaun tha…

(Published on- 27/2/13)

ye jaan ne ke liye Dr. Salunkhe ko kehna pada - **Kya khoob lagti ho…**badi sundar dikhti ho…apni girlfriend Bindu se….

(Published on- 28/2/13)

Aur udhar Shreya ko daraya Vineet ne pehle Vampire ka bahana bana kar…aur jab wo dar gyi to bola - **Darna mana hai**…

(Published on- 28/2/13) - set after _Zahreeli hatya_

Phir mujhe laga hamare pyare Abhrika ko bhool rahi hu main…Tarika g ayi Abhijeet ke ghar dinner par…jaane lagi to roka Abhijeet ne aur chilla kar kaha - **Zaroorat hai Zaroorat hai…**_ek shrimati ki____kalavati ki_...ye bhi continuation thi - _kissa double murder ka_…sab ko laga ke waki hi zaroorat thi aise scenes ki us episode mein…

(Published on- 5/3/13) - set after _kissa double murder ka_

In sab par stories ho gyi kaafi to phir laga ke apne beloved Duo ko bhi main bhool hi rahi hu…kuch aisa likhu ke padh kar khushi ho sabko aur hamare pyare se Daya-Abhijeet ka phir wahi pyar dekhna ko mile to likh daali ek aur kahaani….kyu ke -

Daya hua apne bullet wound ki itching se pareshaan…aur tadap kar Abhijeet ko bola - **Itch Itch itchki lagi**… Abhi ne sambhala bahut mushkil se…aur sabke hothon par ayi hasi

(Published on-20/3/13)

To phir socha inke saath hamare Abhrika par bhi likh diya jaye…unki anniversary par… Abhi aur Tarika ne yaad kiya apne purane dino ko… jab Abhi the Tarika ke peeche peeche shaadi ke liye aur Tarika keh rahi thi - na na…lekin **Na na karte pyar **dono pyar kar hi baithe…aakhir Abhijeet ne mana hi liya unhe…aur anniversary par dono ne kiya poori CID family ke saath enjoy…

(Published on-28/3/13)

phir ek din Vivek nikla ghumane Tasha ko bike par aur doo ne gaya - **Tera saath hai kitna pyara…**aur inka saath aap logon ko bhi bahut pyara laga…

(Published on- 28/3/13)

Vivek toot gya Tasha ki maut se…gya apne cousin ke paas Scotland…hui Tasha se mulakat to usne kaha - **Lag ja gale…**guzare kuch haseen lamhe dono ne saath…aur ise aap logon ne bhi lagaya apne gale…

(Published on- 2/4/13)

Lekin phir ek baar Daya pad gya kamzoor jab aya use yaad pane bachpan ka haadsa…jab hui uski kidnapping aur rakha gya use glass cabin mein… to Abhijeet ne kaha - **Tujh pe Qurbaan meri jaan**…_mera dil mera imaan..._ aur sab chod kar Abhi pahunch gya Daya ko lekar anjaan jagah par…Sameer ko saath lekar uska ilaaj karwane aur aur mile wahan **Dr. Gaurav** se…abb dekhta hai ye Daya ko uske dar se bahar nikaal pate hain ya nahin…

(Published on- 8/4/13)- set after _Inspector Daya's abduction_

Aur hamare Abhijeet Sir ho gaye pareshaan apni yaadasht ko lekar aur ladne lage apne aap se…door kar liya apne aapko CID se aur apne best buddy Daya se…aur kaha - **Saya bhi saath jab chod jaye**…_aisi hai tanhayi…_to is baar Daya ban gaye bade bhai aur sambhala Abhijeet ko…aur nikala Abhi ko gham ke andheron se bahar…jisme unka saath diya Tarika ne…

(Published on-12/4/13) - set after _Abhijeet ke ateet ka raaz_

Aur hamare Abhijeet Sir honeymoon par…bhool gaye apni maryada ko aur chalni ki Tarika ki aatma apni male ego se…to Tarika ne kaha - **kya tumhe yaad hai**…kya tumhe yaad hai hamne*saat fere* liye…kya wada kiya aur kya vachan diye ek doosre ko…to phir Abhijeet ko hua apni galti ka ehsaas…aur maangi maafi Tarika se…Tariak ne kiya maaf lekin kya Tariak bhool payega is baat ko aur kabhi dobara dil se apna payegi Abhijeet ko….si baat hai hai sabhi ko intezaar…

(Published on-26/4/13) - Continuation of _Mere dil mein aaj kya hai_

Aur hamare Daya sahab ne kaha Sonal se **Baahon ke darmiyan** _do pyar mil rahe hai…_aur Daya ki baahon mein akar Sonal nikli apne ateet se aur shuru ki nayi zindagi Daya ke saath…

(Published on- 8/5/13) - Continuation of _Main hu na_

Phir ek din…Daya dukhi hua apne Abhijeet ke coma mein jaane se...lekin jab use pata chala ye sab naatak tha to toot gya wo Abhi ke is bartav se ke usne pehle kyu nai bataya ACP aur Tarika se pehle….aur Abhijeet ne promise kiya they will be **Always together **phir chahe jo bhi ho…aur hamesha use sabse pehle batayega har baat…

(Published on- 13/5/13) - Set after _Abhijeet in coma_

Aur phir pahunche Abhijeet aur Tarika Freddy ke saath uske village mein poori CID team ke saath…wahan ki bahar dekhkar Abhijeet ne kaha Tariak se - **Baagon mein bahar hai**…Tarika ne bola haan hai….lekin usne ye na kaha jiska tha intezaar hamare Abhijeet g ko…lekin wo bhi kahan maan ne wale the…niklva hi liya Tarika ke mooh se unko Abhijeet se pyar hai

(Published on- 24/5/13) - Set after - _Strange case in Freddy's village_

Sachin ko ghera Saloni ki yaadon ne aur wo hua apne adhoori love story ko lekar pareshaan to Freddy ne kaha chalo kar le thodi se Batmeezi…aur ho gays dono nashe mein tun aur gane lage - **Batmeez dil Batmeez dil…**maane na…jisko sun kar aapka dil bhi jhoom utha…

(Published on- 24/5/13) - set after _case of memory loss_

Aur apne Daya Sir phir ho gaye pareshaan apne dost Rahul ki maut se…aur dar gaye Abhijeet ko lekar…jab wo Minakshi ko lekar kood gaye the pool mein…to Abhijeet ne kiya unke saath **Pakka wala Promise** ke wo nahin jayenge kabhi unhe akela chodkar…

(Published on-14/6/13) - set after _secret of code 571E1115_

Daya ne sunai lori nanahe se bachhe ko sunai aur kaha - **Aa re aa re aa** **Nindiya**…jise sunkar ACP Sir bhi huae pareshaan aur kho gaye _Nakul_ ki yaadon mein aur phir Abhijeet ke saamne kholi apne dil ki baat…aur Abhijeet ne di unhe himmat aur phir poonche Daya ke aanso…

(Published on-15/6/13) - set after _case of missing child nd Inspector Daya_

Daya ne diya Nikhil ko ek gift - **Perfume…**jise apne Guru g se pakar Nikhil ho utha gad gad aur bola ke wo ise kabhi khatam nahin hone dega…lekin uska ye gift shayad bahut kam logon ko pasand aya…bole Nikhil ko gift kiya Daya ne hame kyu nahin :P…

(Published on- 19/6/13) - Set after _Rakta chinha -2_

Bechare Daya ki ho gaye severe eye Infection…Abhi ne dikhayi sakhti aur poocha ke daali dawai aankhon mein to Daya ne kaha haan daali as - **I don't lie…**lekin Abhi ne pakdi uski chori aur rakha use Vanchit cricket match se…jis se naraaz ho gya Daya…

(Published on- 24/6/13)

Phir likh daali Freddy g ne FF par story…**Freddy's** **FF story**…jisme diya unka saath hamare Tasha aur Vivek ne…aur Freddy ne sunaye unhe kisse FF writers aur unki stories ke…

(Published on- 25/6/13)

Udhar A CP Sir aur hamare poori CID team ko de raha tha HD** Aakhri Chaunati **to ACP Sir ne gaya - **ik din bin jayega** _maati ke mol _aur khushi manayi poori CID team ke saath apni team ke sahi salaamat aur zinda hone ki…

(Published on- 28/6/13) - set after _Aakhri chaunati_

Mumbai mein Vineet kar rahe hai Vidu ke saath enjoy **Barsaat **mein… aur saath mein hai Rajat aur Purvi…

(Published on- 3/7/13) - Continuation of _My heart is beating_

Salunkhe choota hospital se to ACP aur Dr. Salunkhe ne yaad kiye apne purane din gakar - **Imli ka boota** _beri ka ped_…

(Published on- 4/7/13) - set after _Salunkhe ki hatya_

Daya ek baar phir hua akela…tod diya apne teacher ki maut ne use…jinki chav mein wo bada hua Mamta Foundation mein…to Abhi ne pakda uska haath aur kaha - **Akele hum Akele tum**…_jo hum tum sang hain to phir kya gham…_Abhi ka saath pakar Daya gya sambhal…

(Published on- 10/7/13) - set after - _Murderous affair…_

**Abhi** aur **Tarika** laute honeymoon se khatti meethi yaadon ke saath...to Daya ne paya khud ko akele dono ke beech…abb dekhe Abhi Daya aur Tarika ke saath insaaf kar pata hi aya nahin…aur kya ye teeno keh paate hain ke doosre ko ke - **Tere bina jiya jaye na….**

(Publishes on 22/7/13) - set after _Jo tumko ho pasand_ (which is yet to be written :P nd will be continuation of - _kya tumhe yaad hai_)

Guys hope aap log bore huae honge zarur...sorry for that…nd Thanks for reading…now lets started my 50th story…..hope u enjoy this too…keep reading nd reviewing my stories nd shower ur love on me…thanks a lot for being with me… love u a lot…

Thanks FF…for giving me such few lovely friends who are now integral part of my life nd will always be…God bless my friends always…

**Tere Bina Jiya Jaye Na-**

**Mumbai** -

Abhijeet dn Tarika return home from their honeymoon…Daya super excited…the thing he was waiting for his Abhi nd than…than the thing for which Abhi make him pissed off last time…are nai yaad aya-*are uska gift na*

**Daya** remembering Abhi's word - _yehi baat main sun na chahta tha… haq se nahin bol sakta tha mera gift kahan hai…agar khud mera luggage kholkar gift nikaal leta to mujhe zyada khushi hoti…_nd he speaks to himself - to wo time a hi gya jiska mujhe intezaar tha…abb dekhta hu kya laya hai mere liye Abhijeet…dn he move towards their luggage nd bent on his knees nd starts to open it without taking their permission…nd he open the luggage…with smile dn happiness on their face but…stopped with sharp voice…

**Voice** - DAYA STOP…

**Daya** narrow his eyes nd look backside - Tarika…kya…kya hua…

Tarika look at Abhi who too was unaware of this nd understand on seeing Daya's hand on luggage…

**Abhi** bite his lip look at her - Tarika…

**Tarika** - m…m sorry Daya lekin tum wo…plz use mat kholo…nd she looks at Abhi…

**Abhi** feels bad for Daya but he speaks - haan Daya…mat…mat kholo plz…nd Daya get up….feel embarrass…but trying to show as he didn't mind…

**Daya** avoiding eye contact - m…m sorry Abhijeet…main…main kitchen mein dekhta hu kya hai khane ko…dn he move towards kitchen throwing his head downward…

Abhi bite his lip nd look at Tarika…

**Tarika** - m…m sorry Abhijeet…lekin…us us luggage mein mere…dn she stops…

**Abhi** move close to her - its…its ok Tarika…main samjh gya tha ke…dn he stops…main…main kitchen mein dekhta hu…bhook lagi hogi tumhe…

**Tarika** smiles - Abhi…abbb ye mera bhi ghar hai…so mera bhi kuch haq banta hai ke main bhi kitchen sambhaalo…tum log ruko…main banati hu khana aaj…

**Abhi** - haan Tarika…tumhara hak to pehle hai is ghar par…lekin…dn he stop…

**Tarika** narrowing her eyes - lekin kya Abhijeet…

**Abhi** thinking - _ek dam se main Daya ko kaise rok sakta hu…use bura lagega…use lagega ke shaadi hote his apne Daya ko bhool gya main….so he speaks by smile on his face…_

**Abhi** trying to change the topic - lekin kuch nahin…nd he changes the topic….aaj…aaj tum mujhe aur Daya ko kitchen sambhaane do…kal se tum shuru ho jana…

**Tarika **holding Abhi's hand - lekin Abhijeet main banati hu na…mera dil kar raha hai…

**Abhi** -Tarika plz…kal se nahin rokuga main tumhe…

**Tarika **smiles - ok theek hai Abhi…

**Abhi** smiles too nd pat her cheek - change karlo tum…thak gyi hogi… main Daya ko dekhta hu jakar…

**Tarika** smiles - ok…nd move towards washroom holding towel in her hands…

**Abhi** look at her nd feel change in her behaviour nd bite his lip than move towards kitchen…saw Daya has started cooking…looking sad…

**Abhi** thinking again - _lagta hai Daya aaj sara gussa cooking mein nikalega…nd he bite his lip…shayad use bura laga Tarika ne roka use…lekin Daya ko bhi samjhna hoga ye sab….mujhe Daya se baat karni hogi…_nd he move towards kitchen - are kitni achhi khushboo a rahi hai Daya…kya ban raha hai…

**Daya** not looking at him - karela he speaks roughly…

**Abhi** shocked - kya karela?

**Daya** - kyu karela khana mana hai kya?

**Abhi** - are nai yaar…mana kaun karega iske liye…sehat ke liye bahut achha hota hai…khana chahye…achhi baat hai….nd he surprised as Daya didn't argue on this…he speaks - Daya…Tarika ne roka tumhe…bura laga hoga na…

**Daya** smiles fakely - are nai…nai Abhi…bilkul bhi nai…wo theek thi apni jagah…galti to meri thi na…main nai samjha ke usme…nd he turn his face downward…

**Abhi** smiles raises his eyebrows - are mera Daya to bahut samjhdaar ho gya…

**Daya** make face in irritation…

**Abhi** place his hand on shoulder - chalo ek hug do mujhe…

**Daya** still in anger nd not looking at him - boss mujhe cooking karne do…jao tum plz…

**Abhi** hold his hand softly - Dayaaaa tum meri baat nahin manoge…are yaar mera dil kar raha hai hug karne ka tumhe…

**Daya** look at him - abhi abhi to kiya tha…achha ok karlo…

**Abhi** move ahead nd hug him nd he hug him too… than seprate - ye hui na baat…nd Abhi pat his arm…

**Abhi's POV** - main jaanta hu Daya tujhe bura laga Tarika ki baat ka… lekin wo bhi apni jagah theek thi…haan thori harsh thi wo…wo shayad iska instant reaction tha…tumhe samjhna hoga ab main bachelor Abhi nahin raha…Tarika ka pati bhi hu…nd he bite his lip…abb shayad mujhe tum dono ko alag alag sambhalna padega…dono ko barabar waqt dena padega…hope Tarika mujhe samjhe aur isme mera saath de…

Than look at Daya - mere chotu motu bhai tu bhi mujhe samjhe…yu baat baat par rooth kar aur mooh na fula lena…dn he smiles on thinking *_Daya's foola hua face with anger_*

**Daya** looking at him - Abhi…thori der mein ho jayega ready…tumhe bhook lagi hogi na…

**Abhi** came out of thoughts when he shakes him - are nahin Daya…araam se khaate hain…waise bhi ane se pehle hamne lunch kiya tha…

**Daya** irritates - oh to pehle batana chahye tha na…

**Abhi** - are naraaz kyu hote ho Daya…maine ye to nahin kaha ke bhookh nahin hai ab…

**Daya make sad face** - sorry Abhi…aur tum to itne din pehle ane wale the na…pata hai kitna mushkil the mere liye akele rehna…lekin tumhe to apne honeymoon ki padi thi…dono ne chuttiyan age badha li…

**Abhi** become sad on remembering that again dn bite his lip - are yaar wo…nd he realize that he should not show him as if something misshapen between them at Honeymoon so he continues - are Daya… maine bhi to tujhe miss kiya…aur tu to jaanta hai na kitni mushkil se hame chuttiyan milti hai…to socha phir pata nahin kab mauka mile…abhi faida utha lete hain…so bada li age…

**Daya** showing anger- aur mera kuch nahin socha ke ye kaise rahega…

**Abhi** - sorry baba…lekin abb to main tere paas a gya hu na…abb no shikayat…

Daya smiles on this nd again busy in cooking…

**Daya's POV** - ain jaanta hu Abhi…tujhe bhi bura laga ke Tarika ne… oops Tariak bhabhi ne mujhe roka luggage kholne se…lekin wo bhi theek hai na…meri galti thi isme…aur waise bhi abb tum sirf mere Abhi nahin rahe…Tarika bhabhi g ke _**WO**_ jo ban gaye ho…he speaks **WO** in teasing tone nd than smiles…

**Abhi** look at him - are Daya…kya soch kar akele akela muskura rahe ho…

**Daya** changing topic - yehi ke tumhe is waqt Tarika ke paas hona chahye lekin tum mere saath yahan rehkar apne haseen romantic lamhon ko barbaad kar rahe ho…abhi tum jao…raat ko terrace par baithkar coffee ke saath khoob baatein karenge…

**Abhi** smiles dn than again bite his lip - haan…haan Daya…main dekhta hu Tarika ko...kya kar rahi hai…

**Daya** laughs - haan jao jao…

**Abhi** pat his arm nd move towards his room…enter inside nd see Tarika was sitting alone combing her hairs…

Abhi goes close to her nd hugged her from backside nd give a gentle kiss on her neck...Tarika place her hand on his head nd rub slowly…

**Tarika** smiles - mil gya time mere liye…she speaks teasingly…

**Abhi** left her in shock - kya…kaisi baat kar rahi ho Tarika tum…

**Tarika** move towards him - kuch nahin Abhijeet…hum…bahar khane chale…she speaks getting up from dressing chair…dn Abhi looking at her in shock…

**Author's note** -

Guys hope u understands till now what I want to show through this story…hope u like this…and here

Again a BIG THANKS to - Abhrika lover, Cid rocks, Miss cid, Mm, Vb, Kirti, kirti jha ,Sonali, Riya, Srija, Hana, Rohan, Priyanka, Ujjwal, Jyoti, Nitu, Abby, Aparna, Lavi nd all guests (sorry if I forgt some names)

**Kd love u all…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note** - Guys…I have no any intentions to prove Tarika or Daya wrong here…I just try to show how things changes in person's life, how expectations changes after marriage of a person…how a person will feel when he got stuck between two people. Nd how other persons feels when they have to share their love, their friend with someone other…as here I include Duo n Tarika in this…aur kaisa hoga jab hamare barso se saath reh rahe duo…alag mehsoos karenge khud ko…

Dn yes this story is not releated to mdmakh aur kya tumhe yaad hai…or jo tumko ho pasand…as I mentioned before…I put some changes in last chapter…agar unse relate karugi to unka matlab badal jayega…nd I don't want to make Tarika wamp here….so plz see it as seprate story from them…

**In last chapter u read -**

Abhrika return from Honeymoon dn Daya trying to open the luggage for his gift…but Tariak stop him harshly nd Daya hurt but he didn't show infront of them nd move towards kitchen to prepare dinner…Abhi followed him as he understands Daya got hurt…so he tries to cheer up his mood dn than after sometime he came back to his room…dn Tarika told him to go outside for dinner…

**Abb age** -

Abhi get shocked on what he listen few seconds before from Tarika…as it was unbelievable for him to imagine that Tarika can be so insensitive towards Daya….how can she be do this to him...she knew very well that Daya is preparing dinner for them…phir bhi she is demanding for dinner outside…

**Abhi** - Tarika…hum…hum kal chale jayenge dinner par bahar…aaj…aaj ban raha hai khana yehi kha lete hain…

**Tarika** - theek hai Abhi…lekin kal no bahana…jana padega…

**Abhi** smiles - thanks…aur kal pakka chalenge…. Promise nd he looked towards door - main fresh hoke ata hu…

**Tarika** smiles - ok Abhi…dn she move towards cupboard to settle clothes…at same time…

**Daya** came after knocking the door - Tarika…khana ready hai…

**Tarika** look at him - Daya bas paanch minute…Abhi nikltah hai washroom se to ate hain hum dono…

**Daya** smiles a bit - oh ok…jaldi ana khana thandi na ho jaye…

**Tarika** - nai hota khana thanda Daya.…

**Daya** - ok nd he left the room…

**Abhi** came after sometime - Daya aya tha bulane…

**Tarika** look at him - haan…bol raha tha jaldi chalo…

**Abhi** - chalo…chalte hain nd they move towards living room where Daya was adjusting plates dn other things on dining table…

**Abhi** heart goes out for Daya on seeing him sad nd doing work alone - mera Daya kaise akele laga hua hai…kaise achha bachha ban kar bina kuch kahe plates laga raha hai table par…aaj ke pehle to kabhi aise nahin karta tha…hamesha mujhe hi karta padta tha…aur aaj…nd he moves towards him…

**Tarika** too came after him nd sat on dining chair - are khushboo to bahut achhi a rahi hai Daya…nd she open the lid of pan - wow Matar paneer…than another lid - mix veg dono mere favourite…

**Abhi** - are aaj itni mehnat ki hai isne to khusboo to ayegi na…kyu Daya…waise Tarika ke liye do do favourite cheezein banai tumne dekhu mere liye kya hai special…

**Daya** - tumhare liye…he open the lid of other pan - ye Bhindi… chalegi…

**Abhi** rubbing his hand - wah maza a gya Daya…Bhindi he looks at Tarika…she give smile to him nd than look ta Daya - tune to kamaal kar diya aaj…

**Daya** - abb ye to khakar pata chalega ke achha bana hi aya nahin…tabhi ayega maza…nd he put rice in his plate…

**Abhi** take chapatti from box - main to pehle roti khauga bhindi ke saath…dn he took a bite with Bhindi…wah…wah Daya…kya bhindi bani hai yaar…tumne to Tarika ko bhi peeche chod diya…kyu Tarika… he speaks raising eyebrows looking at her…

**Tarika's** expression changes - haan…Bhindi…wakai…wakai bahut achhi bani hai…no doubt…she took another bite in her mouth…

**Daya** bite his lip - nai Abhijeet…Tarika jitni achhi nahin bani…Tarika ki bhindi ke age ye kuch bhi nahin…

Tarika smiles dn looks better…

**Abhi** looking at Tarika's face dn smiles too than look at Daya who was not smiling at all…he continues – Daya…tumne apna favourite to kuch nahin banaya…

**Daya** - are kya baat kar rahe ho Abhi…main to sab kuch kha leta hu…ye sab meri bhi favourite hain…nd he put spoon full of rice nd his mouth…dn they finish their dinner with light chit chat...then they enjoy ice-cream…dn than move towards their room…after finishing kitchen chores…

**Daya's room** -

Daya sitting on bed playing his fingers on laptop…not concentrating on anything...thinking - socha tha Abhijeet se khoob sari baatein karuga…itne din kitna miss kiya maine Abhijeet ko…aur aaj…uske paas mere liye time nahin hai…nd he look outside window - lekin isme Abhijeet ki galti nahin hai…wo abb sirf mera dost thore hai…Tarika ka pati bhi hai…abb wo har waqt mere peeche to reh nahin sakta na…mujhe hi abb samjhna hoga ye sab…dn he turn on TV holding remote in his hands…dn his mind diverted when he heard knocking on door…

**Daya's** face glows like 100 watt bulb on seeing Abhijeet there holding coffee mugs in his hands - are Abhi…tu yahan…

**Abhi** entering inside - kyu…abb main nahin a sakta kya…

**Daya** move towards him with smiles on his face - are Abhijeet kaisi baat kar rahe ho…aao dn he hold coffee from his hand nd place that on table nd than sat on bed - aur batao…kaisa raha tumhara honeymoon…mujhe miss kiya ya nahin…

**Abhi** sitting infront of him by dragging chair near him - achha raha yaar…aur tujhe bhi miss kiya bahut…

A cute smile came on Daya's face - tum…mere liye kya laye wahan se…

**Abhi** - are yaar sach kahu tera gift na main…main bhool gya…sorry yaar…

**Daya** narrow hi eyes - kya bhool gaye…tum mazaak kar rahe ho na Abhijeet…

**Abhi** thinks - _Abhi yaar rehna de…mat tang kar bachhe ko…_nd he speak holding his cheek tightly - are mere bachha tera gift bhool sakta hu kabhi main…laya hu na…lekin kal milega aaj nahin…

**Daya** signal towards his cheek - amm...gaal...gaal to chodo yaar…

**Abhi** left his cheek - oh sorry sorry…nd than pat his cheek - sorry yaar…

**Daya** looking at time - waise tum is waqt mere room mein kya kar rahe ho…Tarika ke paas hona chahye na tumhe…

**Abhi** raises his eyebrows - kya Daya tu mujhe nikalna chahta hai apne room se…are yaar aisa mat kar…itni purani aadat hai itni jaldi thore jayegi…baatein karte hain na thori der…

**Daya** - nahin Abhi…bilkul nahin…tum isi waqt jao room mein…hum kal baat karlenge…

**Abhi** gets up in disappointment - took sigh - theek hai Daya…jaisi tumhari marzi…nd he pat his cheek - gud night…so ja tu bhi…

**Daya** - good night boss…

**Abhi** smiles - good night Daya nd he left the room…nd move towards his room….

**Abhrika room** -

Abhi enters his room nd than close the door…Tarika was applying night cream on her face dn than hands…

**Abhi** came towards her…look at her dn than smile…wrap his arms around her - kaisi ho jaan…

**Tarika** smiles nd hold his arms - kaisi lag rahi hu Abhi…

**Abhi** kiss on her cheek - thori si naraaz…

**Tarika** removing herself for his arms - nai Abhi…main kyu naraaz houngi…tumhe aisa kyu lag raha hai…she speaks looking at him…

**Abhi** smiles nd place his hands on her shoulders - Tarika…main jaanta hu tum…tumhe shayad achha nahin laga mera is tarah se Daya ke paas jana tumhe chodkar…

**Tarika** - nahin Abhi…aisa kuch nahin hai…aur phir Daya…uska bhi to hak banta hai tumpar…use bhi to mushkil lagega thori der…main samjhti hu Abhi…tumhe use bhi time dena hoga…aur main tum dono ke beech nahin aoungi Abhi…don't worry…

**Abhi** relieved hear this from Tarika - thanks jaan…tum nahin jaanti kitni khushi hui mujhe ye sunkar…

**Tarika** smiles - Abhi plz ye formality mere saath mat karo plz…hum ebb ek family hai...aur agar main Daya ke liye kuch kahu ya karu isme tumhe Thanks kehne ki koi zaroorat nahin…relax…

**Abhi** cupped her face in his hands - Tarika…tum to bahut samjhdaar ho…itni achhi baat ki tumne…abb inaam to den banta hai na…

**Tarika** blushes nd hold his hands - kya Abhi…

**Abhi** place his finger on her lip - shhh Tarika…nd he rub his thumb on her lips…

Tarika shivers…nd her grip tightens on his hands…

**Abhi** move his face close to her nd touch her lips gently nd than kiss with passion…nd they apart till they reach out of breath…

Tarika move behind…Abhi place his hand on her waist nd pulled he towards himself…she place her hand on his chest…Abhi move his face close to her face dn blow air to remove tresses covering her face…than he kiss roughly on her neck holding her tightly…than lift her up in his arms nd lie her on bed nd than leaned over her…she was blushing…Abhi kiss on her neck…drag his kiss moving downward…nd then they make love…lost in each other….

**Author's note** -

Guys thanks a lot for ur reviews on last chapter…m glad u like that nd please review for this too…take care.


	3. Chapter 3

***HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY* to all my friends…**

**In last chapter u read **-

Abhi nd Tarika return from honeymoon…Daya prepare dinner for the…Tarika want to go outside but Abhi requested her that Daya already prepare dinner so they did at home dn they enjoy dinner with Daya…as he made their favourite food…Tarika felt little bad when Abhi praises Daya for bhindi but Daya handle the matter smartly nd Tarika relieved…Abhi too happy that they both are trying to adjust…

**Abb age** -

**Next morning** -

Abhijeet get up...moving his hand on bed looking for Tarika…but she was not there…Abhi opens his eyes - Tarika kahan gayi…dn he look at time - saat baj gaye…dn he get out from bed with jerk…dn move out of room saw Tarika preparing breakfast in kitchen…he smiles - to sambhaal li kitchen Tarika g ne…dekhen aaj kya milta hai naashte mein nd he realize - Daya…Daya utha nahin abhi tak…dekhta hu…dn he move towards his room…

**Abhi** enter his room…shocked - Dayaaa…

Daya was lying in restless position…room was super cool dn Daya didn't put blanket on himself…Abhi lowers the AC immediately nd covers Daya with blanket dn touch his forehead…sit beside him nd place his head in his lap…

**Abhi** worried tone - Daya…ise to bukhaar hai…saari raat kya aise hi sota raha ye…nd he look at his face - Daya…Daya…uth…he speak patting his cheek…

**Daya** hardly manage to open his eyes - Ab…Abhi…

**Abhi** - Daya itni thand mein sota raha hain…theek se sona nahin ata tujhe…bachha hai tu…

**Daya** smiles a bit - so…sorry boss…he wrap his arm around him… wo… nd he again closes his eyes…

**Abhi** - Daya…Dayaaa…

**Daya** didn't open his eyes…Abhi place his head on pillow lightly nd then remove first aid kit from drawer…remove thermometer nd then check his temperature…it came out 102degree…nd at same time Tarika enters there…

**Tarika** look at worried Abhi - kya hua Abhi…

**Abhi** looking at thermometer nd than at her - 102 degree bukhaar…

**Tarika** - kya 102…itna kaise ho gya…kal raat to theek tha…she move forward dn place her hand on his forehead - ye Daya bhi na…

**Abhi** - main yahan tha nahin to isne apna khyaal nahin rakha hoga… subah dekha to aise hi leta hua tha bina blanket ke…

**Tarika** smiles - tumne hi ise itni bigaad rakha hai…bachhe ki tarah pamper karte ho har waqt…to yehi hoga…

**Abhi** - abhi tum ye gyaan baad mein baantna plz is e kuch d jaldi se…

**Tarika** raises her eyebrow - meri baatein ab gyan lagti hain tumhe…

**Abhi** - are mazaak kar raha hu jaan…

**Tarika** - its ok Abhi...nd she came out of room…came after 5 minutes with her medical bag…remove syringe nd fill it…

**Abhi** narrowed his eyes - ye….ye Daya ko injection lagaogi tum…

**Tarika** smiles - Abhi is se bukhaar jaldi utar jayegi…don't worry…aur tum to aise dar rahe ho jaise tumhe lagne wala hai ye…

**Abhi** - are mujhe lage to seh loonga lekin Daya…nd he stop…

**Tarika** - relax Abhi…sirf ek injection hi to hai…nd she give him injection…Daya feels little pain on prick nd Abhi immediately rub his hand on his hairs…

**Tarika** - Abhi tum bhi na…she get up – breakfast ready hai a jao neeche jaldi…

**Abhi look at her** - ata hu jaan…bas do minute…

**Tarika** smiles - ok jaldi ana…dn she left the room…

**Abhi** look at Daya….cover him properly dn than came out of room…

**In living room** -

Tarika was sitting on dining chair…pouring juice in glass…

**Abhi** goes close to her dn sit beside her - wah gobi ke paranthe…

**Tarika** - haan Daya ko bahut pasand hai na…socha usne kal hamare pasand ka banaya…aaj main uski pasand ka bana du…

**Abhi** - wah…bhabhi ho to aisi…itni khyaal…nd he move close to her - aur mere liye kuch nahin…

**Tarika** look at him - tumhare liye…nai…kuch nahin sorry…

**Abhi** - koi baat nahin…Daya ke liye tumne banaya…Thanks a lot achha laga mujhe…aur waise gobi ke paranthe main…main bhi kha leta hu kabhi kabhi…

**Tarika softly** - Abhi…thanks kehne ki koi zaroorat nahin hai ok…Daya mera bhi kuch lagta hai…

Abhi smiles dn kiss on her forehead…

**Tarika raising eyebrow** - are abb ye kis liye…

**Abhi** - ye meri jaan ke liye…itna khyaal jo rakh rahi ho tum mera aur Daya ka…

**Tarika** - bas bas Abhi…main nai rakhugi to kaun rakhega…abb baatein band aur khana khao…thanda ho raha hai…Daya uth jaye to uske liye taaze bana doongi…

**Abhi** smiles - g mem saab…apka hukum sar aankhon par…nd they finish their breakfast happily…

**Tarika **- Abhi thorider mein jaake Daya ko dekh lena…injection diya hai to sweating hogi use….phir blanket utaar ke phenkega…phir thandi lagega aur tabiyat bigdegi…is liye dhyaan rakhna blanket na utare…tum dekh kar aao phir hum dono movie dekhta hai koi achhi si…baad mein lunch karne chalenge bahar…

**Abhi** get up from chair on hear this - theek hai Tarika…abhi dekhta hu jakar…tum movie lagao dekhta hai phir…nd he move towards Daya's room…saw Daya was lying again in same position…blanket was placed half on bed nd half on floor…

**Abhi** move ahead - Tarika theek keh rahi thi…ye Daya bhi na…dn he pick up blanket nd wrap around him…

**Daya's** body was sweating so he tries to remove blanket - re…rehna so plzzz…

**Abhi** - kya rehna do Daya…chup chaap lete raho…aur ye blanket nai utarna bilkul bhi samjhe…

**Daya** - Abhiii…garmiii….plz utaro iseeeee…he was feeling anxiety… looking restless…

**Abhi** holding him tightly under blanket - Dayaaaa chup chaap lete raho tum…hilo mat…bas thori der ki baat hai…aise phir bimaar ho jaoge…

**Daya** irritates - ABHIIIIII….chodo plzzzzz….

**Abhi** - Dayaaaa relax…so ja chup chaap…

**Daya** hold his hand tightly nd trying to sleep…slept after few minutes…

**Abhi** smiles - shukr hai tik gya…nd same time he heard Tarika calling her…

**Tarika** - Abhiiiiiiii….kitna time lagega…

**Abhi** bite his lip…look at Daya's hand - aya abhi…dn he hardly remove his hand from his grip…nd came out of room…towards living room where she was sitting on sofa watching movie…

**Tarika** look at him - theek hai Daya? So raha hai…

**Abhi bit sad tone **- haan restless tha…paseena aya tha kaafi…

**Tarika** - Abhi tension mat lo…theek ho jayegi wo…mausam kharaab ho raha hai…viral fever lag raha hai…agar dobara fever hua to main sample le loongi blood ka aur test karke dekh lenge kya baat hai…don't' worry…

**Abhi** sitting beside her - theek hai Tarika…hope zaroorat hi na pade blood test ki…

**Tarika** smiles - fingers crossed nd she place her head on Abhi's shoulder wrapping her arm around his arm…

**Abhi** smiles nd rested himself backside nd they start to watch movie…

**Abhi's POV** for Tarika - m sorry Tarika…main jaanta hu ye sab thora mushkil hai shayad tumhare liye…lekin phir bhi bahut samjhdaari se sab sambhaalne ki koshish kar rahi ho…iske liye main tumhara shukarguzaar hu…lekin Daya ke liye bhi mera fikar karna banta hai…itne saalon ki dosti hai…mera chota bhai mera bachha hai wo….ek dam se usse door houga to kitni takleef hogi use…use main akela nahin chod sakta Tarika… umeed hai tum mujhe samjhogi…aur main bhi poori koshish karuga tumhe tumhare hisse ki khushiyan aur pyar dene ka…

**Tarika's POV** - main jaanti hu Abhi tumhare liye Daya kya hai…aur mera yakeen karo main kabhi tum dono ke beech nahin aoungi…mujhse zyada Daya ka hak hai tumpar…haan ye sach hai ke mujhe lag raha hai ke tum mujhse zyada Daya ko importance de rahe ho…uska khyaal rakh rahe ho…lekin tum apni jagah theek ho Abhi…Daya ko tumhari zaroorat hai…uska khyaal rakhne wale sirf tum hi to ho…*sigh* - abb shayad maine bhi hu…mere bhai jaisa hai wo….lekin pata nahin kyu…*sigh again* shayad meri soch galat hai…mujhe ye sab baatein nahin laani chahye dimaag mein…jo bhi hai at the end of day…main tumhari wife hu…mujhe umeed hai tum mere saath koi beinsaafi nahin hone doge…

**After one hour** -

**Abhi** was not enjoying dn it was clearly seen that he is worried about Daya…but Tarika ko bura na lage he didn't say anything and trying to enjoy movie with her as it was Sunday today dn they have dayoff…

**Tarika** was well aware of whats going in his mind…she looks at time -Abhi…tumhe acha nahin lag raha na…she speaks lowers the TV volume…

**Abhi** - nai aisi…asi baat nahin hai…

**Tarika** - Abhi…agar tumhe acha nahin lag raha mere saath movie enjoy karna to plz mat dekho…I don't mind…main jaanti hu tumhara dhyaan yahan bilkul bhi nahin hai…tum….tum jao Daya ke paas…use tumhari zyada zarurat hai…

**Abhi** - Tarika aisa kuch nahin hai jaan…

**Tarika** - Abhi plz…relax…main tum dono ke beech nahin ana chahti Abhi…nd believe me mujhe bilkul bura nahin lagega agar tum Daya ke paas jaoge…she speaks with fake smile on her face…

**Abhi** was about to get up - thanks Tarika…nd he was about to move…he feels a hand holding his shoulder….

**Daya** - Abhijeet…kahan ja rahe ho…

Abhi dn Tarika looked backside…Daya was standing behind them…

**Abhi** look at him carefully…he was in T-shirt nd trouser - tu utha kyu hain…araam karne ko bola tha na tujhe…aur ye…ye kahan ja raha hai tu…ye key kyu pakdi hui hai…

**Tarika** - Daya…tumhe itna bukhaar hai…jao jakar rest karo…

**Daya** smiles - are main tang a gya leta leta bistar pe…mujhse nahin leta ja raha…main bahar ja raha hu…tum log movie enjoy karo…

**Abhi** hold his arm tightly - chup chaap apne kamre mein let jake samjha…bahar ja raha hu…main bhejta hu bahar tumhe…he speak in scolding manner…aur paranthe banaye ha gobi ke Tarika ne tere liye…

**Daya** - nai boss…mujhe mat roko plz…paranthe akar khauga pakka….nd he came out of house…

**Abhi** - Daya…Dayaaaa...ruk ja…he came after him…dn stop him by holding his arm tightly - Daya…tujhe sunai nai de raha kya kaha maine…

**Daya** removing his arm - boss…jaane do na plzzz...mera dil kar raha hai bahar ghoomne ka thori der…I promise thori der mein a jauga…pakka…

**Abhi** bite his lip look at watch - 10 baje tak tu ghar pe hona chahye samjha… nai to maar padegi beta soch lena…

**Daya** smiles - thank you boss…dn he hug him tightly…

**Abhi** surprise on his behaviour as he want to say something….he hugged him tightly nd than separate after sometime - Daya kuch kehna hai tujhe…he speak place his hand on his cheek…

**Daya** nodded his head in yes - haan…kehna hai…aaj tum Tarika ko lekar poora din enjoy karoge…ho sake to bahar ghoom ke aao kahin…movie dekhna jao…

**Abhi** - aur kuch…

**Daya** - bas itna hi boss…chalta hu nd he start Qualis nd left the home….

Abhi looking at him dn bite his lip…

**Abhi's POV** for Daya - kise bewakoof bana raha hai Daya…kya main nahin jaanta tu kyu gya bahar…pehle jab bukhaar hota tha to hamesha mera kandha dhoodta tha sone ke liye aur abb tu mujhse door jana chahta hai…beta itni asaani se nahin jaane doonga tujhe apne se door samjha…nd he come inside the house…

**Author's note** -

Thanks for reading this…will try to fulfil who demand of Khabri's murder nd other stories soon…please review for this…


	4. Chapter 4

**In last chapter** - Abhi found Daya has fever…Tariak gave him injection nd then she makes Gobi paranthe in breakfast by saying Daya made their favourite dinner so she makes Paranthe as they are Daya's favourite…dn they start to enjoy movie as it was Sunday…Daya get up after few hours nd goes outside without doing breakfast by saying that he want to go outside to get some fresh air…but Abhi knew very well he just want to give them time to enjoy alone for sometime…

**Abb age** -

**Abhi** looking at time - 5 baj gaye Daya abhi tak aya nahin…phone bhi nahin utha raha hai…ise hua kya hai…maine galti ki jo use jaane diya…

**Tarika** looking at him - Abhi tum Daya ke liye pareshaan ho rahe ho? Don't worry Abhi a jayega woh bachha thore hai jo gum jayega…

**Abhi** interrupts with anger - Tarika bachhe hi hai mere liye wo…bachhe ki tarah hi khyaal rakhna padta hai uska…mujhe uspar bharosa nahin hai…

**Tarika** - m…m sorry Abhi…main samjh sakti hu…use fever tha aur aisi halaat mein wo bina kuch khaye chala gya…

**Abhi** realize his mistake - m…m sorry Tarika…wo main kaisa bola…

**Tarika** smiles - its ok Abhi…

**Abhi** sadly - yaar wo…Daya jab bimar hota hai upar se aisi harkatein karta hai to mera dimaag ghoom jata hai…

**Tarika** place his hand on his shoulder - I understand Abhi…

**Abhi** - abb dekho na ek temperature tha use...upar se khakar kuch nahin gya aur abb bhai saab mera phone bhi nahin utha rahe…

**Tarika** - Abhi…tumhe kuch to idea hoga kahan hoga wo…ho sakta hai kisi dost se milne chala gya hoga wo…

**Abhi** - uske saare doston ko jaanta hu main…sab se pooch liya kahin nahin hai wo…

**Tarika** - to ho sakta hai wo tumhare kisi dost ke paas chala gya ho…

**Abhi** - mere kisi dost ke paas kyu jayega wo… nd he narrowed his eyes - ya shayad ja bhi sakta hai…he bite his lip nd dial a number…

**After** **one hour** -

**Abhi** - tu yahan baitha hai hain…bata nahin sakta tha…pata hai kitna pareshaan tha main…aur phone kyu nahin utha raha...hain…nd he look at person sitting in front of him…he forward his hand - Hi Sameer…kaise ho tum…

**Sameer** forward his hand with smile on his face - Hello Abhijeet…ate hi daantna shuru…dn he look at Daya - Daya…tu batakar nahin aya tha Abhijeet ko…very bad…tu daant khane wale kaam kyu karta hai yaar…

**Daya** not looking at Abhi - are isme batane…batane wali kaun si baat hai yaar…main koi bachha thore hu gum ho jaunga…nd he look at Abhi - aur tu tab se mere liye pareshaan hua baitha hai…bola tha na maine ghoom kar ana bahar… tu bhi na yaar…

**Abhi** in anger - Daya apna parvachan band kar…mujhe tujhse jaan ne ki zaroorat nahin hai mujhe kya karna chahye kya nahin…

**Sameer** interrupts - Abhijeet…easy…ok…he signals him to keep quite…

**Abhi** looking at Sameer nd than at Daya - Daya…tumhe fever to nahin hua dobara…

**Daya** - nahin hua yaar…meri itni tension mat lo plzzz….he speaks in irritating manner…

**Abhi** was about to say something but Sameer stop with eyes…

**Sameer** - Daya itna ukhad kyu raha hai yaar…Abhi ko teri fikar is liye pareshaan ho raha hai wo…

**Daya** in angry tone - wahi to main kehne ki koshish kar raha hu yaar… shaadi hui hai enjoy karo….kyu itni fikar hai meri…sab apne kaam se matlab kyu nahin rakhte…

**Abhi** look at Sameer in disappointment nd he assured him with eyes…

**Sameer** - Abhi jao tum…ghoom aao bhabhi ke saath Daya a jayega thori der mein…aur maine iske blood test kiye hain…Typhoid hai…bahar ka khana bilkul nai dena ise…nd he write prescription - ye medicine de dena ise…

**Abhi** hold that nd than look at Daya nd than check time - Daya 5 baj gaye hain…do ghante mein to ghar par hona chahye samjha…nai to mujhe bura koi nahin hoga…

**Daya** smiles nd nodded his head in yes - yes Boss…

**Abhi** look at Sameer nd forward his hand towards him - Sameer…chalta hu…nd he left the room after shake hand with him…

**Sameer** looking at Daya - Daya…Abhi tumhare liye bahut pareshaan tha aur tum us se kaise baat kar…

**Daya** interrupts nd get up - Sameer…main ja raha hu…mujhe ek kaam hai…

**Sameer** strictly - Daya ye kya bachpna hai yaar…baitho…baitho to plz…kyu kar rahe ho aisa…

**Daya** with heavy throat - Sameer…mujhe kuch achha nahin lag raha yaar…dil kar raha hai kahin bhaag jau…nd he sat there…turning his face to other side…

**Sameer **narrow his eyesget up nd came close to him - Dayaaa tumhari tabiyat theek nahin hai is liye aisa feel ho raha hai…ho jata hai fever mein kabhi kabhi aisa...don't worry…

**Daya** look at him - Sameer…hope aisa hi ho…

**Sameer** pat his arm - relax Daya…aisa hi hoga…tumhe bas Abhi par bharosa rakhna hoga…jab tak wo tumhare saath ha sab achha hi hoga…

**Daya** give him shocked look as he understands whats pinching Daya's heart - Sameer…tum…nd he turn his face to other side…At same time **Nurse** came - Dr. Sameer room no - 9 wale patient ki tabiyat bigad rahi hai…aap dekh lijiye use…

**Sameer** - tum chalo ata hu abhi…nd he get up holding his stethoscope nd than look at Daya - Daya…main abhi patient dekh kar ata hu…tum yehi ruko ok…kuch chahye ho to batao…

**Daya** get up - Sameer…main chalta hu yaar…tum karo apna kaam…

**Sameer** - nahin Daya…agar tumahra dil kar raha hai to baitho na plz… bas 5-7 minute mein ata hu main…

**Daya** clearing his throat - nai its ok Sameer…mujhe jana hai abhi…

**Sameer** - r u sure Daya…

**Daya** nodded his head in yes - yes Sameer…dn m fine…

**Sameer** softly - ok gud aur seedha ghar jana plz…

**Daya** smiles - don't worry Sameer…ghar hi jaunga…apni wajah se ain kisi ko pareshaan nahin hone doonga…relax dn he left the room…

**Sameer** looking at him nd assured himself - don't worry Sameer…Abhi hai na sambhaal lega use…nd he remove his cell nd dial Abhi's number…talk for sometime nd than move towards patient…

**9pm** -

Abhi nd Tarika returning home after dinner…

**Abhi** opening door with key….

**Tarika **looking happy - Abhi aaj mujhe bahut achha laga…thanks for dinner…

**Abhi** - my pleasure jaan…mujhe bhi achha laga…nd they enter inside…

**Abhi** narrowed his eyes - Daya a gya hoga abb tak to…Sameer ne bola tha chala gya hai ghar…

**Tarika** looking around - shayad room mein hoga apne…she speaks placing her handbag on side table…tum dekho use…main uske liye khana laga deti hu…

**Abhi** looking at his room - tum ho jao fresh…dekhta hu main nd he moves towards his room by knocking on door…

**Daya** lying on bed covering his face with gadget magazine…

**Abhi** smiles - _ye aise hi so raha hai…khaya bhi nahin hoga kuch…nd he move close to him…forward his magazine nd remove magazine softly from his grip…than place his hand on forehead nd bite his lip - fever to kam hai abhi…_he pat his cheek - Daya…Daya uth ja…

Daya open his eyes nd wake up with jerk…

**Abhi** - relax relax Daya…main hu…he speak holding his hand nd sat beside him...

**Daya** get up rubbing his eyes - Abhi a gye tum?

**Abhi** - nai main abhi bahar hi hu…tere paas to mera bhoot baitha hai…

**Daya** narrowed his eyes nd look at him - nai…tum jhooth bol rahe ho…

**Abhi** laughed nd than stop - Daya…chal uthke fresh ho ja…khana ready hai…

**Daya** - tum log kha aye…

**Abhi** place his hand on Daya's shoulder- haan kha aye Daya…aur Tarika ne tere liye pack karwa layi…

**Daya's** face glow - kya mere liye…Tarika layi…

**Abhi** - haan Daya…chalo jaldi fresh ho jao…

**Daya** get up with happiness on his face nd sudden he remembers - lekin Sameer ne to…nd he stops with tongue in his teeth - are baap re…

**Abhi** narrow his eyes - Sameer ne kya? nd he remember - are haan…usne to mana kiya hai bahar ka khana…mujhe kaise yaad nahin raha…tumahra khana cancel…main Tarika ko bol deta hu ghar mein kuch bana deti hai tumhe abhi…he speak moving outside…

**Daya** immediately jumped out of bed nd hold Abhi's hand tightly - nai nai boss…mujhe wahi khana hai bas…

**Abhi** removing his hand - lekin Daya tujhe mana kiya hai na…

**Daya** - bahar ka khana khane se mana kiya hai…Bhabhi ke laye huae khane se to nahin na…aur agar main nahin khauga to use bura lagega na…jo bhi ho main wahi khaunga…

Bilkul nahin Daya…Tarika enters there…

**Daya** look at her nd than at Abhi…

**Abhi** - abe meri taraf kya dekh raha hai…abb to Tarika ne bhi bol diya…tu theek ho ja phir le chalenge tujhe bahar…

**Daya** - nai boss plz…tum log itne pyar se laye ho….

**Tarika** - Dayaaa…hamare liye tumhari health zyada zaroori hai…pyar to hamesha yehi rahega na….

**Daya** look at her - Tarika plz…main…main ye khana chahta hu…plz…

**Tarika** look at Abhi nd he signals him to let his eat - theek hai Daya… lekin bilkul thora sa…ok…main lagati hu abhi table par…

**Daya** - theek hai Tarika…

**Tarika** left the room nd Daya was smiling…looking happy on realizing that she too cares for him…

**Abhi** - Daya…khush ho ja abb to permission mil gayi tujhe…

**Daya** move towards him nd hug him tightly - Thank You boss…

**Abhi** narrowed his eyes nd hug him too - are thank you kyu…

**Daya** seprate from hug - bas aise hi…main abhi khane ata hu…tum jao Tarika ke paas…

**Abhi** raising his eyebrows - r u sure…

**Daya** smiles - sure boss…dn Abhi pat his cheek nd left the room…

**Daya's POV** - main bhi pagal hu…kya kya soch raha tha…mujhe lag raha tha ke ye dono mujhe bhool gaye hain...lekin iaisa nahin hai…Abhi mere saath aisa kar hi nahin sakta…aur Tarika…wo bhi to itni achhi hai…

**In kitchen** -

Tarika put food in micro…

**Abhi** move close to her nd hold her in his arms from behind nd kiss gently on her neck - Thanks Jaan..

**Tarika** - Abhi…Abhi kya kar rahe ho…aur tum na ye baar baar thanks mat kaho plzzz…

**Abhi** - Tarika…mujhe achha laga tumne Daya ke liye khana pack karwaya…

**Tarika** - Abhiiii…Daya ko gair nahin hai…dost hai hamare…chote bhai jaisa hai…isme itna sochne wali koi baat hi nahin hai…

**Abhi** narrow his eyes - chota bhai…nai nai Tarika…tumhare liye to wo bada hi hai…

**Tarika** - lekin tumse to chota hai na to mera devar hua…aur wo hamesha chote bhai jaisa hi hota hai samjhe…

**Abhi** smiles - samjh gya Tarika g….nd he kisses on her cheek nd than left her…place his hand on her waist…pulled her towards him nd than hold her face in his hands nd touch her lips lightly…

**Tarika's** eyes wide open nd blushes - Abh…Abhi kya kar rahe ho Daya a jayega… she speaks struggling ot remove herself…

**Abhi** - nai ayega itni jaldi…dn he kiss her…

At same time Daya came there…with clearing his throat - ahem ahem…dn they immediately move away from each other…Tarika settle her clothes in nervousness nd give Abhi angry look…

**Daya** smiles dn sat on dining table…

**Tarika** signal towards him….

**Abhi** nodded his head in yes nd move towards him - Daya…tu…tune kuch dekha to nahin na…

**Daya** look ta him - kya nahin dekha Abhi maine…

**Abhi** - wo wo…nd he look at Tarika…

**Tarika** was standing in kitchen dying of blushing cursing Abhijeet…hold pan in her hand to make tea…fill water from tap…

**Daya** - wo…kya Abhijeet…tum log jo kiss kar rahe the…he speak slowly in Abhi's ear…nahin dekha maine…

Pan fall on floor form Tarika's hand…as she heard that…

**Abhi** give him anger look nd than look at Tarika - Daya ke bachhe…

**Daya** laughs - kuch nahin dekha main to mazaak kar raha tha yaar…

**Abhi** narrowing his eyes - tu…tu sach…sach bol raha hai na…

**Daya** pulled him towards him - to room mein jake kiya karo na ye sab…abb kyu dar rahe ho…

**Abhi** stand up straight - Dayaaaa…nd he move towards Tarika…nd then serve him food…

**Author's note** -

Guys hope u like it…thanks for reading nd please review for it…take care…love u all

Kd.


	5. Chapter 5

*****Very very sorry for late update*****

**In last chapter u read** -

Daya left home in morning without breakfast , Abhi tries to find him nd finally he caught him at Dr. Sameer's hospital dn he tell him that Daya has typhoid nd advised him to No bahar ka khana…Daya still stay there for sometime nd Abhi nd Tarika left for dinner while returning home they packed dinner for Daya too but later on their realize that doctor strictly advised ghar ka khana only but Daya insists to eat that only as Tarika bring that for him how can he say no to that so he eats that…

**Abb age** -

**Daya** finish his dinner - Thanks Tarika…

**Tarika** - Daya…ek aur baar bhi thanks kaha na to age se khana nahin milega…

**Abhi** - haan ye theek hai Tarika…tabhi iski ye adaat jayegi…

**Daya** look at Abhi - Abhi tumhe to bahana chahye meri dieting karwane ka…is liye Tarika ki haan mein haan mila rahe ho…

**Abhi** looking at Tarika - are bhai milani hi padega nai to mujhe bhi bhookha hi rehna padega abb…

**Tarika** give them anger look - tum dono ko main kya Hitler lagti hu jo khana nahin doongi…

**Abhi** - are nai Tarika…mera wo matlab…nai…

**Tarika** interrupts - Abhi leave it…nd she look at time…raat kaafi ho gye hai…main sone ja rahi hu…tum dono ko to abhi baatein karni hongi na terrace par jakar…coffee bana du…

**Daya** - are nai nai Tarika…nai karni baatein…nd he look at Abhi - Abhi tum jao so jao…its ok…

**Tarika** - are kyu its ok…abb main a gyi hu is liye bol rahe ho…

**Daya** - nai Tarika…

**Tarika** - to phir koi bahana nahin…tum dono plz waise hi baatein karo… waise hi masti karo jaise mere ane se pehle kiya karte the…

**Abhi **smile nd say Thanks to Tarika with eyes nd look at Daya - sun liya…abb to piyega na coffee…mere haath ki…

**Tarika** - piyega Abhi…zarur piyega…Gud night she speaks moving towards her room…

**Abhi** - gud night nd he look at Daya…chal Daya coffee bana chal uth… he speaks sitting on sofa rest hi head on backside…

**Daya** - ye to cheating hai boss…pehle kaha mere haath ki aur abb keh rahe ho chal coffee bana…main nahin banana wala…dn he too sit beside him…nd pick up remote nd change the channel…

**Abhi** look at him nd than snatch remote from him…but Daya hold his arm tightly nd trying to snatch again but he tighten his grip…

**Daya** - Abhiii chod remote…mujhe dekhna hai…

**Abhi** - Dayaaaa….nai doonga….ja pehle coffee bana…he speak moving away from him…

**Daya** - naiiiii banauga main Abhiiii…nd he jumped to hold his hand…nd suddenly fall on table nd he shouted - aaahhhhh….ABHIIII he cried placing hand on his right eye…

**Abhi** scared nd immediately run towards him - Dayaaaa…kya hua hain...he speaks holding his hand - haath hata…trying to remove his hand from forehead…nd saw his hand was full of blood…

**Daya** - theek hai Abhiiii…

**Abhi** narrow his eyes - kya theek hai hain…nd he remove his hand forcefully…are ye kya…chot kaise lag gyi hain…khoon nikal aya..

**Daya** remove his hand with jerk - khelte khelta seediyon se gir gya tha main…he speaks in anger….nd he pick up remote from carpet that were fall during this chot drama…

**Abhi** bite his lip - bahut gussa a raha hai…drama karne mein to tera jawaab nahin…

**Daya** give him anger look - ye drama lag raha hai tumhe…nd he look at his hand - ye ketchup lagaya hai maine?

**Abhi** - **Dayaaa**…nd he move towards chest nd remove first aid box from drawer…nd sit beside him…

**Daya** still looking at TV nd changing channels continuously…

**Abhi** - Daya idher dekh…he speaks holding dipped cotton swab in his hand…

**Daya** - main nahin dekhuga…aise hi karo jo karne hai…

**Abhi** raises his eyebrows - Daya tu bahut ziddi ho gya hai…

**Daya** didn't answer…nd act like stubborn…

**Abhi** took sigh nd get up nd stand in front of him…

**Daya** - Abhi…mujhe TV dekhna hai…saamne mat aao plz…

**Abhi** narrow his eyes - _ kya ho kya gya hai ise…is tarah kyu behave kar raha hai…_nd he speak - Daya…bas do minute lagenge bachhe…

**Daya** look at him…but his face was saying something else…his expressions were holding anger nd sadness together…

**Abhi** - Daya…kya hua tujhe…aise kyu dekh raha hai…he speaks place left hand on his neck nd apply antiseptic on his forehead…

**Daya** flinched - aahhh Abhii…plz araam se…

**Abhi** - bas bas Daya…nd he applied bandage there…shukar hai zyada nahin hai chot…nai to stitches lagane padte…he speaks closing first aid box…

**Daya** still not looking at him - Abhi…abb bhi mujhe hi coffee banana padegi…he speaks in serious tone with heavy throat…

**Abhi** control his laugh hardly - haan…main…main banata hu na…tu TV dekh araam se…nd he pat his shoulder nd move towards kitchen…

**Daya** changing channels continuously looking very upset….

**Abhi** looking at him while preparing coffee - _ye Daya ko hua kya hai achanak se…itna mood kharab…pata nai kab kya kar de…dn he took sigh…waise fever ki wajah se bhi ho sakta hai…insaan chidchida ho hi jata hai…aur ye kuch sun ne samjhne ko hi tyaar nahin hai…khair theek to main kar hi doonga agar nahin samjha to…_he satisfies himself by saying this nd made coffee…

**Abhrika's room** -

**Tarika** in night suit, sitting on bed resting backside, talking on phone - are haan yaar…of course yaad ati hai na tum sab ki…aise kaise bhool jaungi tum logon ko…nai…never…achha chal theek hai milte hain kal…sharp 7 ok…chal rakhti hu bye…nd she cut the phone…smile - ohh poore 45 minutes baat ki *Sigh* lekin achha laga…dn she pick up magazine nd start to read…holding pillow in her lap…look at time - sade gyarah baj gye…dn she yawn…lagta hai ye dono saari raat jagenge aaj…Daya ka dil nahin bharega baton se…

**Living room** -

**Abhi** holding coffee mug in his hands nd place that on table - Daya…ye le coffee…

**Daya** look at him nd hold coffee - Thanks…

**Abhi** looking at him think for while nd bite his lip - _abhi thora shaant lag raha hai…_dn he speaks - Daya…bata aaj…aaj tu Sameer ke paas kaise gya…

**Daya** smiles - boss Sameer ke paas…aise hi dil kiya…he speaks calmly…

**Abhi** smiles - achha…aaj ke pehle to kabhi nahin kiya tumhara dil wahan jaane ka…

**Daya** - boss zaruri thore hai jo pehle hota tha wo abb bhi ho…waqt ke saath sab badal jata hai…he speaks sarcastically…

**Abhi** narrow his eyes - Daya…tu kehna kya chahta hai…dekh jo tere dil mein hai saaf saaf bata mujhe…main aaj bhi wahi Abhi hu…tujhe mujhse kuch chupane ki zaroorat nahin hai Daya…

**Daya** laughs - kya boss tum bhi…main theek hu bilkul…aur mujhe koi bhi problem ho to wo main tujhe hi kahuga….tujhe kehne ki zaroorat nahin Abhi…

**Abhi** - main jaanta hu Daya…main bas itna kehna chahta hu…ke main hamesha tere saath hu…har haal mein…tu kabhi bhi khud ko mujhse door mat samjhana…he speaks in sift tone…

**Daya **- Abhi…tum…achanak se ye sab kyu bol rahe ho…

**Abhi** smiles- kuch nahi Daya…chod ise yehi par…aur bata…nd he check time for 2nd time…

**Daya** smiles - boss…mujhe neend a rahi hai bahut…nd he stretches his arms…tum bhi so jao jakar…main to chala nd he get up turning off TV…

**Abhi** too get up - chal theek hai Daya…tune dawai khayi apni?

**Daya** - haan khali boss…abhi better feel kar raha hu…

**Abhi** place hand on his shoulder - chal theek hai…so ja…aankhen bhaari hui hai neend se teri…main bhi chalta hu….

**Daya** - gud night boss…nd thanks for coffee…

**Abhi** pat his arm - my pleasure…Gud night nd they move towards their respective rooms…by turning off lights…

**Abhrika room** -

**Abhi** open the door nd enter inside than lock the door...move towards bed dn a smile appear on his face on seeing Tarika sleeping in sitting position…

**Abhi** thinking - so gyi meri jaan…shayad mera intezaar karte karte…dn he slowly remove magazine from her hand nd pillow too…place hand on her head in order to support dn lie her carefully nd place her head on pillow…nd when he tries to move back he stop with jerk…her tresses stuck in his button - are…ye kaise…he remove that carefully in 5 minutes so that it not hurt his Taaru…dn than kiss gently on her forehead - m sorry jaan…late ho gya ane mein…baatein bhi nahin kar saka tumse…dn about to move Tarika open her eyes slowly…dn hold his shirt tightly…

**Tarika** in low tone - A…Abhiiii…

**Abhi** smiles on see her awaken - tum uth gyi jaan…

**Tarika** - love u Abhiiii nd she pouts…Abhi smiles dn move his face towards her nd touch her lips gently nd she smiles - Gud night Abhi…

**Abhi** pat her cheek softly - gud night jaan…she sleep again…he cover her with blanket nd turn off lamp beside her…dn than move towards his side dn lie beside her…turning his face towards her by place hand on her…she move little…he pulled her bit close to her…she place her head on his arm…he places hand on her head nd rub slowly…nd kiss on her head again nd both go into deep sleep in minutes…

**Next day** -

Abhrika left for bureau nd Daya resting at home…playing play station which Abhrika bring for him…he stays whole day at home nd did rest…

**8 Evening** -

Tarika introduces her friends to Abhijeeet nd then they busy in little chat…

**Ritu** - are Jiju aap to bahut handsome hain…apki shaadi mein to hum log a nahin saki thi…bahut suna hai apke bare mein…

**Priya** - haan Tarika tu bahtu lucky hai…khoob pyar karne wale Jiju mile hai tumhe…

**Abhi** raises his eyebrow nd look at Tarika - meri chehre pe kahin likha hai kya ye…nd all laugh on this…

**Priya** - oh Jiju aap ka sense humor to kamaal ka hai…

**Tarika** - baitho na Abhi…

**Abhi** - nai Tarika aap log enjoy karo dinner…main Daya ke saath kha loonga…main ye sab…he speaks looking at food…aur Daya ko bhi mana hai bahar ka khana…

**Priya** - Jiju plzzz….

**Tarika** - m sorry…aap log kariye plz enjoy nd he move towards his room…

**Ritu** - ye Daya wahi Inspector Daya hai na…

**Tarika** smiles - haan wahi hai…Abhijeet ke bahut achhe dost hai…dono mein bhaiyon jaisa pyar hai…dn they continue…

**Daya's room** -

**Abhi** move towards Daya's room - dekho kya kar rahe hai sahab nd he enter inside…

**Daya** was still playing there…

**Abhi** snatch that from his hands - Daya…subah se aise hi baitha hai kya…

**Daya** smiles - are boss a gye tum…ye kyu cheena mere haath se…chalo do mujhe…he speaks forward his hand…tum batao bureau mein kaisa tha sab…

**Abhi** - Daya…baat mat badal…chal abb aankhen ke araam se do ghanta…

**Daya** - lekin boss…

**Abhi** - koi lekin nahin Daya…bahut ho gya…aankhen dekh apni…kaise laal hui padi hai…chal washroom jake dho kar a…

**Daya** getting up from sofa - theek hai boss...nd he move towards washroom…dn return after sometime…boss…Tarika bhi a gyi…

**Abhi** - haan wo kitchen mein hai…uski ek do friends ayi hui hai…

**Daya** smiles - wow ye to achha hai…usko bhi achha lagega…

**Abhi** smiles - haan Daya…aaj wo bhi bahut khush hai apne doston se milkar…

**Daya** - haan aise hi hota hai…saari purani yaadein taza ho jaati hai milke…

**Abhi** bite his lip - hmmm Daya…aur bata fever to nahin hua aaj…

**Daya** - nai boss…theek raha bilkul…

**Abhi** - that's gr888…

**Daya** looking at his tired face - tu thaka hua lag raha hai…chal baith main tere liye coffee banal ata hu…

**Abhi** sitting on bed - haan yaar…thakaan to ho gyi hai bahut…lekin tu sach mein coffee bana lega na…he speaks in teasing tone…

**Daya** - bosssss…

**Abhi** laughs - ok ok…abb bas…chal bana le coffee…

**Daya** smiles - ok boss…dn he move out of room nd move towards kitchen…

**Living room** -

**Tarika** were enjoying nd busy in chatting…they were not aware of Daya's presence…

**Priya **- are yaar waise tu kaise reh rahi hai yahan…wo bhi pati ka dost hai saath mein…wah kya baat hai…

**Tarika** shocked - nai aisi koi baat nahin hai Priya…

**Ritu **- oh c'mon Tarika…kise jhooth bol rahi ho…hum kya jaante nahin kaise tu hamesha se independently rehna chahti thi…jahan sirf tu aur tera hubby ho…

**Priya **- haan…aur waise bhi aaj kal ke time mein kaun rehta hai aise saath mein…waise tum logon ko mauka to mil jata hai na romance karne ka…she speaks teasingly dn all laugh…

**Tarika **giving angry expressions - excause me…tum log ye kya bol rahi ho…wo hamare liye koi gair nahin hai…mere liye bhi wo chote bhai jaisa hai…aur ye sab baatein aaj tak mere dimaag mein nahin ayi…

**Priya** - o plz Tarika…tu hamse jhooth mat bol…dosti ek had tak hi ahchi lagti hai…

**Tarika** in anger - main jhooth kyu bolugi…aur Ritu tu achhi tarah jaanti hai na mujhe aisi baatein bilkul pasand nahin…aur ye dosti na tum nahin samjh sakti kabhi bhi…

**Ritu** - oh its ok Tarika we understand…u have no other option…dn again all laugh…

**Daya's room** -

**Daya** listen all this nd he move back to his room looking heartbroken…

**Abhi** look at his face - abe khaali haath a gya tu…coffee kahan hai…ate ate dono akele hi pi gya kya…

**Daya** smiles a bit nd sat near him - nai yaar wo…me…mera dil nahin kar raha…

**Abhi** narrow his eyes - achanak se kya ho gya tujhe phir se…

**Daya** look at him - boss…I need a break…

**Abhi** laughs - kya…kis se break chahye tujhe…

**Daya** sadly - kisi se nahin…

**Abhi** soft tone - Dayaa…plz bata na bata kya hai…kisi ne kaha tujhe kuch…

**Daya** - boss mujhe koi kyu kahega kuch bhi…

**Abhi** bite his lip - chal tu baith main coffee bana ke lata hu…baat karte hai phir…

**Daya** holding his hand when he was about to move - nai boss…mujhe kuch nahin lena…main...main sona chahta hu…

**Abhi** narrow his eyes - Daya…kya ho gya tujhe achanak se…aur itni jaldi…abhi to sirf sade aath huae hain…nd he hold his hand tightly – tera haath to bahut garam hai…phir se fever ho gya tujhe Daya…dose miss kar di tune…tu jaanta hai ye course poora karna tha kyu miss ki tune hain…he speaks in scolding manner…

**Daya** interrupts - boss plz…aise mat bolo…kha loonga main dawai…aur sone ke liye bhi permission leni padegi kya? neend kabhi bhi a sakti hai…nd he yawned fakely…

**Abhi** took sigh - chal theek hai…jaisa tu chahe…he pat his shoulder - ata hu thori der mein…tu rest kar tab tak…nd he move towards door…

**Daya** - gud night boss…aur sorry bhi he speaks with fake smile…

**Daya** fall on bed after closing the door nd their talk was hitting his head like hammer...somehow he tries to close his eyes dn trying to sleep but all in vain…nd tear rolling down in corner of his eyes…

**Abhrika room** -

Abhi sitting on chair thinking about Daya - _ye Daya ko ho kya gya hai…abhi 5 minute pehle to achha bhala tha…abb achanak se…neend ane lag gyi sahab ko…dawai bhi nahin khaii…nd he look at time…thori der mein mood theek hoga to kuch khila ke medicine de doonga…dn he turn on his laptop…but his mind was thinking for Daya only…_

**After half hour** -

**Abhi's** concentration distract with entrance of Tarika…

**Tarika** - idiots…

**Abhi** turn his face towards her nd smile - khariyat to hai jaan…mood kuch ukhda ukhda sa lag raha hai…

**Tarika** - mera mood bilkul theek hai Abhi…bas kisi ka dimaag kharab ho gya tha…she speaks removing her earings…

**Abhi** raises his eyebrows - kiska dimaag kharab ho gya…

**Tarika** - wo…dn she stop - Abhi ko bataugi to use bura lagega…kya sochega wo ke kaisi friends hai meri…dn she changes the topic - wo kuch nahin Abhi…chodo…tum batao…khana laga du tumhare liye…mera to ho gya…aur Daya…use bhi bhookh lagi hogi na…medicine ke liye bhi late ho gya wo….

**Abhi** looking nd observing her face - haan…khata hu thori der mein…tum rest karo bhook lagega to kha lenege hum..

**After half hour** -

**Abhi** - dekhta hu Daya kya kar raha hai…sach mein to nahin so gya…thand bhi ho gyi ha baarish kitni tez a rahi hai…dekhu khidki to nahin khuli uske room ki…khud to band karega nahin kabhi….nd he move towards Daya's room knock his door…didn't get any response…he narrowed his eyes nd open door dn enter inside -Daya… Daya….he speaks when he didn't found his Daya's inside…abe bathroom mein hai kya? he speaks moving towards washroom…but door was half open - yahan bhi nahin hai…ye gya kahan…he speak placing his hand on waist…he remove phone dn dial his number…nd surprised to hear it was ringing in his room…phone bhi yehi hai…

With each second he was going mad on suspecting something wrong…nd sudden his phone rangss…without seeing the number he pick up the phone - hello…

Abhijeet Daya mere paas hai…

**Author's note** -

Guys thanks for reading this nd waiting for so long nd be with me…nd from now I will post next chapter soon nd other stories too…itna intezaar nahin karna padega… nd plz review for this…

Take care

Kd


End file.
